The present disclosure relates generally to systems for (e.g., bath accessories, etc.) and methods of bathing an infant, toddler, and/or adolescent (collectively referred to for purposes of the present disclosure as a child). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems for and methods of covering a portion of the child to warm, comfort or otherwise shield the child during a bathing process.
The process of bathing a child can be pleasurable experience for the child due to the warmth and comfort of a well arranged bath. Unfortunately, the process of bathing a child can also be time of great anxiety, tension, and/or discomfort for the child. Such discomfort often results when the child is subjected to a sudden change in temperature, such as the temperature difference between the relatively warm bath water and the relatively cool ambient air.
In situations where the entire body of the child is substantially submersed within the bath water (except for the head of the child), the child is unlikely to notice the temperature difference between the bath water and the ambient air until it is time to get out of the bath (at which time the child may be wrapped in a dry towel to comfort the child). However, in situations where a significant portion of the child is exposed to the ambient air during the bath process while another portion is submersed within the bath water, the child is more likely to experience discomfort due to the temperature difference. Such discomfort may cause the child to cry or whine.
While it may be pleasurable for a child to be substantially submersed within a warm bath, such a position may not be reasonably practical for the parent or caretaker giving the child the bath. Parents and caretakers bathing child often must use one hand to wash and rinse the child and the other hand to control the position of the child. Due to the slippery nature of administering a bath, there exists the potential for an accidental submersion of the head or face of the child. Using less water in the bath tub may reduce the likelihood of an accidental submersion. However, this results in having a substantial portion of the child exposed to ambient air during the bath process.
Various devices and bath tub assemblies have been introduced which are designed specifically to support and comfort a child during the bath process. These devices include pads, adjustable platforms, slings or hammocks. Each device is configured to prop a child up and protect against accidental submersions of the head or face of the child. Unfortunately, the trade off with these devices and bath tub assemblies is that a portion of the child is exposed to the ambient air during the bathing process. For example, it is not uncommon for a substantial portion of the torso (e.g., chest, abdominal area, etc.) of the child to be exposed to the ambient air during the bathing process.
Thus, there is a need for a bath accessory for and method of covering a portion of a child undergoing a bath process that would otherwise be exposed to the relatively cool ambient air. There is also a need for a bath accessory for and method of covering a portion of a child that is suitable for use with a small child (e.g., infant, toddler, etc.). There is further a need for a bath accessory for and method of covering a portion of a child during a bath process. There is further a need for a bath accessory in the form of a bath cover that can be readily used to cover the child during the bathing process. There is further a need for bath accessory and/or bath cover addressing these and/or any other need.